mother Lok
by co toon's
Summary: Den called Lok his mother. chaos follows


**note I'm English so 'mom' and 'mommy' will be spelled with a u not and o**

**this story is set in season 2.**

**12356789**

It was a sunny morning. Sofie was researching something or other. Dante was having a talking with Metz. Lok and Den were training.

The lesson was on fight hand to hand. Den had his fair bit of training, have to protect his brother. Still it wasn't the best, and Lok was betting his easily.

"Come on! go easy on me!" Den mound.

"The spirels won't go easy on you. But I guess it not the best way to teach." Lok said walking to Den.

"How did you get so good?"

"I when on meny mission and" Lok tripping Den up make him lay on his back." Sofie doing that to me a lot"

Den groaned. He hate it when Lok can get the jump on his. In his anger he accidentally said "mum stop!"

Lok glanced at the seeker laying on the floor. He smirked. Den still doesn't realise what he said.

"mum? Is that how you see me?" he said laughing.

"what? oh, no! It was a slip of the tongue! Your not my mother!"

"I may nit be your mum, but I am definitely tell the other!" And with that Lok started running to the door. Den jumped at him and pulled his down.

"YOU ARE NOT!!!" He yelled.

Lok snicker as he turned to Den. Den was red in the face. Lok smile gently amd ruffle Den's hair. This carmed Den down a bit.

"mum"

"This is never going to go away, is it? oh well then, looks like a mother now." Lok smiles and the younger seeker laughs.

"mother Lok" Den says, sit up.

Just then Cherit came in. He flew to lok's side.

"Sofie has a new for us. She wants us all down there." Cherit said.

"Okay let's go" Den said standing up and walking to the door.

15 minutes later.

Sofie was ranting on about something to do with the spiral mark. Lok and Den didn't really understand it, but Dante followed it easily.

"So do we all have that clear?" Sofie said. Dante said he did and Lok and Den nodded. Sofie glance at the boys then when back to her note.

"so can we go back to training? Den still need a lot of work." Lok said.

"MUM!" Den yelled at Lok

"mum?" Dante asked. All of them hear it. Sofie, Dante and Cherit all had no understand about what was going on.

"Den called me his mother and now it looks like I'm a mother" Lok smiled as he mest up Den's hair. Dante smiled at the little joke, while Sofie had a question to ask.

"Wait Den, if you see Lok as your mother them who do you see as your dad?" Sofie asked.

"I don't know. I think I have to go with Dante." Den said rubbing his head. Dante blushed slightly. Him being a dad to Den? And Lok being the mother to?

"So Lok the mother, Dante the father. I your head, do you see a little problem?"

"yes, just understand that I don't think there going out."

"Thank god. I don't think it would work out." Lok said. Dante glanced at Lok. The other laughed.

"Why wouldn't we work out?"

"You love Zahail, she love you. She would kill me if I tried to do anything with your relationship." Lok reported.

"you just don't want to kiss a boy" Sofie said and then sit down.

"I'm bisexuals. I don't mind kissing a boy. Mabye Dante is but not me." He said, smugly.

"What has this conversation turn into????" Den said confessed. (It was also what Dante was thinking)

"Look, I'm your mother now." Lok said ruffling Den's hair. Den smiled and Sofie roled her eyes.

"fine" Den said.

"I'm going to tell Zahail this." Dante said, as he when to walk to his room.

"mummy, daddy Cheating!" Den said.

"I'M NOT YOUR DAD!" Dante yelled. The others bursts into laughter. He got to his room and took out the logos book. It became the only eay to talk to Zahail now. He got a pen out and wrote today events.

Zahail open the book and read the new writing. Throughout her reading she had to hold in laughed. At the end of it she put the book back, just before Harrison appeared behind her.

"what's got you in a good mood?"

"oh, I just remembered a funny story from back in my childhood."

"Can you tell me it?"

"Sure" Zahail said with a smile. She told the story, but change the name of people so that she wouldn't be cort.

All around, a very silly day.


End file.
